This Beautiful Life
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: Hinny FTW


Hinny Fanfic

Harry woke up in a daze, his eyes still only half open and his hair messier than usual. Light poured in through the window, and Harry let out a groan. Maybe he shouldn't have had that extra bottle of firewhiskey. Still, a Weasley/Potter party was never one to miss. It had been pretty wild last night. Harry smiled at the memory, the matching white bed sheets and pillow the only things he could see. He rolled over, instinctively grabbing his wife round the waist to pull her closer to him, but she wasn't there. He sat up, looking at the bare space blankly. His legs swung over the side of the bed, collectively putting his glasses on and padding out of his bedroom, his hand running through his messy jet black hair. He thudded down the stairs into the kitchen, where he saw a beautiful red headed woman over by the counter, her back to him. He walked up behind her, slipping his hands round her waist and leaning into her. He held her there, until she turned round and kissed him, her hands in his hair.

'Nice sleep?' She asked, returning to her half eaten yoghurt on the counter.

'Yeah.' He replied, leaning back into her, his cheek resting on her back.

'Bit of a hangover though.' He said quietly, and Ginny laughed. It made his heart flutter slightly as the sound floated into his ears and made him squeeze her tighter in response.

'Do you want anything to eat?' She asked him.

'I think I'm alright for the moment,' he said, kissing her shoulder, 'but thanks anyway.'

He walked round to the other side, facing Ginny and staring at her beautiful face, her perfect features, her flowing red locks that made him want to touch her. How could he have ever deserved this? He felt like even the Mirror of Erised couldn't show him a deeper desire, a happier life than the one he already lived. They whispered to each other, gradually getting closer despite the worktop between them, and Harry felt the gentle kiss before loud shouts invaded the silence.

'Daddy!' The toddler shouted, running into Harry's arms. He picked his son up and gazed into his green eyes and coal black hair, marvelling at how much he resembled himself.

'Did you have a nice sleep?' He asked.

'Yeah. I had a lot of dreams too.'

'What did you dream about?'

'I dreamt I was playing Quidditch!' His five-year old son exclaimed happily.

'Well, we could make that dream become a reality, couldn't we?' Harry replied, smiling at Ginny.

'We can ask Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione and Rosie to play Quidditch, yeah?' He said, looking back to his son.

'Yeah!' He jumped up and down in his arms, clapping his hands enthusiastically. Harry sent a quick note to the Weasley's, the owl flying out through the open window as Albus happily observed with satisfaction in his face.

'Al, what would you like for breakfast?' Ginny asked, taking Albus and placing him on the counter. Harry watched as his son pointed out what we wanted, and Ginny setting about making his breakfast. James came in, his hair a lot messier than Albus' and Harry swept him into his arms too. He explained what they were doing that day and smiled happily at his eldest sons reaction.

They sat down to eat, Harry sipping his coffee, his hand held onto Ginny's as they sat there, Harry observing The Daily Prophet and Ginny engrossed in the latest Quibbler magazine. Luna had picked up her fathers profession rapidly, and always sent them the latest magazine each month.

He watched Al and James eat their breakfast with a bemused smile, observing their faces and the pace they set for themselves while eating. Even Harry had to admit he didn't eat that fast.

After their hurried eating, they headed up the stairs to get dressed, followed by Ginny.

He reclined on the sofa, rejoicing

in the fact he had a week off from work. Although stressful, being an Auror was amazing work, and with Ron by his side, it couldn't've been made better. Ginny also had a break from her Quidditch training, after the Holyhead Harpies won their last match. Harry had never stopped admiring how amazing she was at the sport, and how proud he was of her. She was as famous as he was now, and it gave him extreme comfort, knowing that he wasn't the only one. In fact, the whole Weasley and Potter clan was considered famous, and he always revelled at the fact. Ginny came back from upstairs, sitting down next to him and resting her legs over his, placing her head on his chest. He held her there, never wanting to let go. He always felt like this around Ginny, like she was a goddess he was ridiculously lucky to have. He leaned down to kiss her again, and he wanted it to last forever. He never got tired of kissing Ginny, never got tired of anything involving her or their beautiful children.

They went up to get changed themselves, Harry discarding his black t-shirt and boxers for a pair of knee-length shorts and a t-shirt that said '50% wizard, 50% Quidditch fan, 100% dad.' He had gotten it for his first birthday as a father, only a few weeks from the day James was born, and wore it proudly still to this day.

As he came out of the bedroom, he saw Ginny exit the bathroom with a worried look on her face. He took her by the waist, whispering 'are you alright?'

'Yeah' she replied, her hand to her head. 'I...I've just got a bit of a headache.'

'It might be an after effect of a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product.'

'Wouldn't be surprised.' She smiled half-heartedly, and Harry looked away, to where his two sons were already jumping around with excitement.

'Hey guys! Let's go see Rosie.' Harry took their hands and lead them down the stairs. He couldn't help noticing how gorgeous his wife looked, her red hair glowing in the light of the sun that poured through the French windows. It was a truly hot and bright summers day, perfect for playing Quidditch in. Harry marvelled longingly at Ginny's summery top and shorts, the way her hair swished past her shoulders like an elegant waterfall. He couldn't wait to get the day going.

It wasn't long before the Weasley's turned up, Rose bounding instantly over to her cousins, and Harry hugging Ron, clapping him on the back.

'We brought some lunch as well.' Hermione said, hugging Harry next.

'Brilliant. Oh, and Neville and Luna are coming round for the evening.' Ginny added.

'10 galleons I beat you.' Ron interjected competitively.

'You're on.' He replied, and they shouldered their way to the massive garden, where the kids were already starting to chase each other around. They both grinned. Days like this would never be forgotten.

Ginny took the food, leaving the men in the hallway as Hermione followed suit.

'So,' she asked, 'how's everything been going? Since, you know, last night.' She grinned. They were with each other so often they might as well have lived altogether in one house. Although the noise, the hyperactive children, and the unsatisfactory amount of alone time would probably put her off the idea.

'Well...nothing much.' Hermione replied. 'If you don't count the fact I had to persuade a drunk Ron to come to bed, and his failed attempt at an Awakening charm.'

'He was trying to keep himself awake? What actually happened?'

'Fortunately, my Sleeping charm worked comparatively well after his Awakening one.' She laughed.

'I'll bet it did.' She replied, setting about preparing lunch. Hermione had already placed herself on one of the stools.

'What about Harry? Did you have any problems with him?'

'He was drunk admittedly, but...he was okay. I didn't have to drag him up to bed for once.'

'Why do you have to drag him up to bed?' She asked incredulously.

'Because he'd happily stay down here all night watching TV or playing Quidditch!' They laughed. Ginny had always liked Hermione, and remembered her all too confusing childhood for a moment before she turned back to her senses.

They turned to the subject of work, and for a few minutes that's all they talked about. Until, the conversation came to an awkward silence, in which Ginny had leant her her head near to Hermione's and whispered, 'I need to tell you something.'

They murmured, and they found themselves once again in silence. They stared in amazement at one another, at a loss for words.

'Really?' Ginny asked, eyes widening.

'Yep. Really?' Hermione asked back to her.

Ginny nodded, both of them trying not to laugh. 'Yep.'

It was then they decided to join everyone else outside. Grabbing shades, suncream, and hats, they walked out into the blinding hot day, the sun beating down on them as hard as a Stupefy charm. Ginny saw Harry next to Ron, who was sprawled across a sun bed. She couldn't help the rush of heat to her face (that had nothing to do with the sun) at the sight of her husband in his black knee-length shorts, showing his lean calves and the muscles on his arm that lay behind his head. She loved him so much, and he was amazing at what he done, and an amazing father alongside. He was all she could ever have hoped for.

The sun beat down into his face, making him squint to see the children running around carefree. Ron talked mostly to him, about normal and random things while he watched his two boys gallivanting around the garden like Sir Cadogan.

He reminisced that time with Ron and Hermione, when they had been trying to find the Divination room. And when he had temporarily replaced the Fat Lady, remembering how he had been a pain when it came to changing passwords.

He saw Ginny and Hermione stride up to them, and they sat down on the sunbeds next to their husbands.

Ginny had on black sunglasses that fit perfectly on her face. He necked the rest of his pumpkin juice, stood up and faced Ron.

'Ready for a game, now then?' He confronted.

'Yep.' Ron replied, getting up himself.

'Want to play?' He asked Ginny, surprised at her answer.

'No, I'm alright. I'll let you win today.' She said with a smile.

'Oh that's not fair. I may not be a professional Quidditch player, but I can still catch a Snitch.' He retorted, smiling.

'We'll just watch you make fools of yourselves.' Hermione said, her own face obscured by sunglasses.

'Very well then.' Ron grinned.

The pitch was massive, as was the whole garden itself. Ron also had the same size pitch as they did. It wasn't as big as a stadium pitch of course, but definitely big enough.

Harry raised his Firebolt 2000, kicked off from the ground and felt the wind whip familiarly through his hair. He started off by the position of Chaser, throwing the Quaffle wherever he could, trying to get past Ron's safe guard as Keeper. Then Ron switched to Seeker, where they both pursued the tiny gold Snitch across the field until, ten minutes later, Harry caught it.

They landed on the grass, catching up their breath.

'That's 150 points to Gryffindor.' Ginny called over, and they both grinned.

'I don't think I could ever catch the Snitch in that time.' Ron panted.

'Unfortunately, I can't say the same for being Keeper.' He joked. Ron pushed him playfully, then ran over to the children.

'D'you wanna play Quidditch guys?' He asked, and a chorus of cheers erupted in reply. They all put their gear on, including the two adults, and set the pitch to play. Harry stared proudly at his sons in their own Quidditch outfits, the same as his: red, with 'Potter' in gold. Harry kept his Seeker number, 7. Al had 5, James had 6. He observed Rose, the same age as Albus, in her orange Weasley robes the same as Ron, (he suspected orange because of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's childhood and still favourite Quidditch team).

They played, the children's mini Firebolts whizzing through the air. James had his own club, smacking down each little Bludger as it came down on the players. Albus was up against Harry in Seeker, Rose was Chaser, and Ron was Keeper.

They played for a good half hour, Harry letting Albus get his way and find the Snitch before him.

Lunch was a quick ordeal of pumpkin pasties and potato salad, with Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans being chomped to non-existence afterwards.

The afternoon went by, the sun never faltering, and being around everyone with Ginny in his arms was as best a day as any.

Once dinner had been eaten, and the sun become the moon, they still sat outside. The dark blue sky was comforting, the stars twinkling down from the Heavens.

Shortly after dinner, Luna and Neville arrived, with the twins, Lorcan and Lysander. The twins rushed off to play indoors with the rest, while both adults joined them for firewhiskey. It was nice, relaxing, a night in the stars with his family, closest friends and beautiful wife. The laughter came, the drinks flowed, the endless banter a mix of random inside jokes and reminiscences of their Hogwarts days, and not to mention the war. It was amazing, that even after those years from the Battle of Hogwarts, they were here laughing about the school. Harry had to admit he thought he would never have lived this long in his wildest dreams. But then came May 2nd 1998. One of the most legendary, significant days in all his life. He hadn't just defeated Voldemort, he'd survived. He, and so many others, although the ones that had were given a proper memorial. He still thought about the day of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Severus' and the others funerals, holding a shaking Ginny in his arms while his own small tears ran down his face. At least things had gotten better, but he knew that George, Molly and Arthur still hadn't gotten over his death, and he didn't think any of the Weasley's would.

He was snapped out of his reverie, resuming the chat and trying to think less of those terrible times. As the sky darkened to an inky black, Lorcan, Lysander and Rose were carried back to their own homes. They put their children to rest, watching them cover themselves with the sheets and snore softly with peaceful dreams floating in their minds.

Harry flicked his wand to the kitchen sink, commanding the washing up to commence as Ginny came up to him with a smile. She leant her head on his shoulder.

'It's been an amazing day. I hope tomorrow is just as sunny. We could invite all the other Weasley's for dinner.' Harry suggested.

'That would be nice.' She replied softly, stroking his shoulder tenderly. Harry didn't know what she was thinking, but thought her mind was in its whole different world.

'Hey, what's the matter, darling?' He asked, knowing that something was distracting her as easily as he knew all the other things about her.

'I just...I don't know.' Her head leant further into his shoulder, kissing it lightly.

'Ginny.' He said simply, and he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the sofa where they sat, her legs over his.

He stared into her attractive brown eyes, the same as Molly's. He never got tired of looking into them, seeing every emotion displayed within, the flickers of feeling that shot through them like lightning bolts and the loving stare she gave him frequently that made his heart melt every time.

'What is it?' He asked softly, stroking her red hair tenderly.

Her eyes wavered, looking slightly more interested in her knees, and then back into his green, almond-like eyes. She took his face lovingly in her hands, playing with his rounded glasses and stroking his hair softly as she smiled and whispered something in his ear, despite that they were alone.

Harry stared, shocked, as Ginny pulled back and displayed a cheeky, almost playful smile.

'Really?' He asked, incredulous.

She gave him another heart-melting warm smile, and pressed her lips to his in a slow, passionate kiss. Harry leaned into her as she deepened the kiss, until Ginny was pressed against the sofa. He withdrew, looking at her wonderingly.

'Α girl?' He asked.

She nodded, smiling, and kissed him again, this time gentle but lovingly.

'I love you.' He whispered into her ear.

'I love you too.' She replied, and as they're conversation grew to that of baby names, Harry found himself laughing into the night.

He held a cute baby in his arms, soothing her to sleep. Smiling down at her fondly, Lily Luna Potter's eyes eventually fluttered and closed.

Ginny came in at that moment, wrapping her arms round him and observing their daughter.

'We're going to have to take her to see the grandparents now.'

Harry smiled. Molly and Arthur Weasley were truly like a mother and father to him, and he liked visiting with his family. He particularly loved when everyone was there, the Weasley children and the grandkids. As tradition, they always presented their children to Molly and Arthur just as everyone else had. They have twelve grandchildren now, the newest additions being Lily Potter and Rose Weasley.

Ginny managed to get James and Albus into their car, both of them excited at the prospect of seeing their grandparents and all their cousins.

Harry tried to strap Lily in, but couldn't, his hands fumbling over the straps. Ginny quickly intercepted him, doing it correctly as she said: 'honestly Harry, defeating Voldemort, no problem, but strapping in my daughter? Can't do that. What is it with Aurors? Can't do the simplest things.' Laughing, he got inside the car, pulling Ginny with him. He kissed her softly for a moment and admired how beautiful she looked before James interrupted them, he let Ginny climb from his lap into the drivers seat.

The drive was noisy, James distracting Albus and the two of them bickering endlessly.

'You two, be quiet okay? We'll be there soon then you can play with your cousins.'

'Yes, dad.' They mumbled.

'Are we staying for tea?'

'Yes. Mum's going to cook up a storm.'

'I'm surprised she can with the amount of mouths to feed.'

'I know, twenty-five of us. It's nice Charlie is coming home more often from Romania.'

'I like Charlie. I like all of them. We're so fortunate to be apart of a huge family. It's makes up for all the years spent living with the Dursley's.'

Ginny rubbed Harry's thigh.

'I know. At least Dudley's in contact with you. I never thought he would.'

'And apparently he has a magical child.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

'Really?'

'Yeah, he sent me a letter, asking for advice. I can't believe how nice Dudley's turned out to be. He was horrible to me when we were little.'

'Dad?' Albus asked suddenly.

'Yeah, son?'

'Do you think grandma will knit us all those itchy jumpers again?'

Both Harry and Ginny laughed. They knew all too well what Molly Weasley was like, and they knew for a fact she would be staying up all night just to finish each and every one.

'Of course she will.' He laughed.

'And do you think grandpa will let me play in his shed?'

'If grandpa says it's alright, as long as you don't hurt yourself Al.'

'Knowing Dad, he'd probably end up hurting himself rather than the children.' She added.

Ginny parked the car safely beside the Burrow, and got Lily out of her seat.

They walked through the door, and Harry was hit by the warmth and familiar feeling of being in the family home, and gladly embraced Molly and Arthur proudly. They both took a shine to Lily, seeing her for the first time, and Molly took hold of her, gently rocking her back and forth.

'She's beautiful.' She commented.

'And she has our eyes.' Ginny added, looking at her mother with the eyes Harry fell in love with. Molly smiled, handing her to Arthur and giving her two grandchildren 'Weasley hugs.'

Harry had to agree, no one could give a hug better than the Weasley family.

Albus and James hugged back, and Molly told them all sorts of things. Once Arthur had given Lily back, Molly withdrew and said: 'Bill and Fleur have already arrived, and so has George and Angelina. Charlie's coming tonight and Percy should be coming soon.'

'Ron and Hermione are on their way too.' Harry replied.

James ran off to play with his cousins, while Albus tugged on Arthur's robe.

'Grandpa, could I play with the things in your shed again?'

Delighted, Arthur took his grandson and walked with him out to the garden. Molly Wesley rolled her eyes humorously and lead Harry and Ginny to the cosy living room, where Harry received and gave hugs from his family.

They all took a look at Lily, commenting and holding her. A few minutes later and Ron and Hermione arrived, along with their own newborn baby in their arms. Hugo was passed around and held by the family, and Harry held his nephew in his arms proudly, noticing how the thin whisps of his hair already seemed tainted with the Weasley trademark red hair, like Lily had. After two black-haired sons, Harry was positive Lily would take after her mother in appearance.

Being here with his family, Harry felt the calmest he had ever felt in the world.


End file.
